Love is in the air
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: "No podían desperdiciar ese día, que al parecer era una señal del señor que al fin se había apiadado de aquéllos pobres imbéciles. -¿Está pensando lo mismo que yo, maestro? -En efecto, muchacho." Gildarts y Makarov, ideando un plan para hacer que el amor por fin reine en Fairy Tail. Multiparejas, énfasis en NaLu y Gruvia. Pésimo summary.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola lectores! Aquí está de vuelta Lee con una nueva historia :D Sinceramente, la pensaba subir en San Valentín, como un regalo para ustedes, pero por una u otra cosa no lo pude hacer. Pero, ¡aquí está mi más reciente creación! Muajajaj XD.**

**Cabe aclarar que es un fic multiparejas, pero le daré más relevancia a mis dos favoritas: NaLu y Gruvia. Sin más, ¡comencemos! **

**Fairy Tail no es mío, sino de Mashima-sensei, que me tiene hecha un manojo de nervios y ansia con el rollo de la Lucy del futuro y todo eso (manga). Y claro, con la pelea entre Gray y Juvia contra Lyon y Sheria, ¡ya quiero saber que va a pasar, caramba!**

**Bueno ya, disculpen XD.**

**Love is in the air**

**Fairy Tail Oneshot**

El ambiente estaba extraño ese día, en el gremio de magos de Fairy Tail. El Sol resplandecía con esplendor, el cielo estaba tan claro y despejado, los árboles más verdes que nunca, y las flores brotaban con hermosura. Un perfecto día primaveresco.

Y todo eso, parecían afectar raramente a nuestro gremio favorito. Pero, lo más raro de todo, era que sólo afectaba sobre las mujeres. Ese día lucían radiantes, hermosas y femeninas. Más de lo normal. Desgraciadamente, eso solo lo notaron cierto par de magos, que a pesar de mantener un nivel casi igualado de fuerza, se parecían en otro singular detalle: era unos pervertidos sin remedio. Se trataba del maestro del gremio, Makarov, y el mago más fuerte de éste, Gildarts. Ambos se hallaban en la barra, muertos de aburrimiento y calor, hasta que notaron el brillo singular de las féminas fairytailescas. No pudieron evitar soltar baba cuales perros sedientos, y que sus ojos formaran un corazón. En verdad que se veían preciosas.

Pero bueno, ellos ya son hombres maduros, uno de ellos contaba hasta con nietos. Así que, no podían poner un dedo encima de ellas (a excepción de Gildarts, ya que cierta maga de lentes le llamaba la atención). Por lo tanto, solo se podían conformar con observar y suspirar; hasta que uno de ellos habló…

-Es una lástima que las desperdicien así- soltó Gildarts, suspirando cual adolescente al observar a Myra reír con gracia. Makarov le dio la razón, sonriendo bobamente al ver a Levy platicar con Lucy.

-Tienes razón muchacho; solo unas cuantas de ellas cuentan con un novio…

Entonces, fijaron su vista a otro ángulo del gremio. Pasaron de florecitas y mariposas revoloteando, a llamas y jarras de cerveza salir volando por todos lados. Los machos del gremio se debatían en un combate, como solían hacerlo todos los jodidos días en los cuáles ninguna buena misión llenaba la pizarra. Natsu y Gray se partían a puñetazos, mientras que Gajeel y Laxus los observaban, haciendo apuestas. Elfman gritaba qué era un hombre, y los demás se partían de risa o se caían de borrachos. El par de viejos solo suspiraron, pero ahora de vergüenza.

¿Cómo era posible esto? Las hermosas chicas estaban en su plena época de celo, y aquéllos animales solo se preocupaban por partirse la cara o tomar hasta desmayarse. Chistaron de solo verlos. Los tiempos eran distintos, pensaron, pero después se dieron cuenta que no era así; los que habían cambiado eran los hombres. Con el pasar del tiempo, parecía que se volvían cada vez más idiotas y despistados, en lo que a temas de romance y mujeres se refiere. Parecían solo preocuparse por estupideces, aun en plena juventud. Qué vergüenza, se dijeron.

Fue así que una idea maliciosa se les apareció de pronto. Esto no se iba a quedar así. No podían desperdiciar ese día, que al parecer era una señal del señor que al fin se había apiadado de aquéllos pobres imbéciles. Les ponía a las mujeres en bandeja de oro. Ambos sonrieron, malévolos.

-¿Está pensando lo mismo que yo, maestro?

-En efecto, muchacho.

Y tuvieron que tragarse su sonrisa de villano de anime shounen.

-¡Hey chicos!- gritó Gildarts, llamando la atención de los chicos. Con la mano les indicó que se acercaran a donde se encontraba, pero solo unos le hicieron caso: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Mystogan y Laxus. Y ahí estaban los seis, a merced del maestro y el hombre.

-¿Sucede algo maestro?- preguntó Natsu, alzando una ceja. Makarov sólo carraspeó un poco.

-¿No notan algo, chicos?- empezó Gildarts, tratando de irse por la tangente un poco.

Las seis jóvenes bestias…perdón, hombres, voltearon a todo su alrededor, buscando aquello de lo que hablaba Gildarts. Pero, simplemente no notaron nada.

-No hay nada extraño, viejo- se quejó Gajeel, cruzándose de brazos. Los cinco restantes asintieron. El hombre se contuvo de golpearse la cara con la palma de la mano.

-Observen bien, por allá- dijo Makarov, señalando justo donde se encontraban las chicas. Pero, lo que ellos dos veían como un paraíso terrenal, los otros veían lo mismo de todos los días, sin nada de especial. Ya estaban empezando a impacientarse.

-A ver idiotas, ¿de verdad que no se dan cuenta?- explotó Gildarts, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla, viéndolos seriamente.

-¡Cómo quieres que lo notemos si no nos dicen de qué se trata!- exclamó Gray, hastiado.

-De verdad pensé que eran maduros, pero veo que aún les faltan milenios para aprender- se quejó el maestro, bufando.

-Ya viejo, dinos a qué viene tanto misterio- le dijo Laxus a su abuelo, cruzado de brazos.

Gildarts y Makarov se miraron, y no tuvieron de otra más que decírselo así, de tajo.

-Hoy las chicas lucen jodidamente hermosas- dijo Gildarts, tratando de ponerle un tono de seriedad al comentario, pero los demás lo vieron de mala manera.

-¡Porque tú eres un pervertido de primera!- se quejó Natsu, apuntándolo. Gildarts gruñó, ofendido.

-Les estoy hablando en serio; hoy ellas lucen más bellas de lo normal, sólo mírenlas.

Y todos voltearon a verlas. Ellas estaban sentadas todas juntas en una sola mesa, riendo de lo que sea que estaba diciendo la hija de Bisca. Era en verdad un cuadro encantador. Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Erza, Myra, Lisanna, Evergreen, Laki y Wendy lucían como ángeles.

-Se ven como todos los días- dijo Gajeel, cerrando los ojos. Makarov y Gildarts se contuvieron horrores para no soltarle una trompada en la cara.

-Son unos idiotas sin remedio.

-Tendremos que ayudarles desde lo primordial.

Lo dijeron en una voz tan baja para que ellos no los escucharan. Entonces, su plan B dio comienzo.

-Ne Natsu- llamó Gildarts, y el nombrado le puso atención. Con los dedos le indicó que se acercara más a él, y éste obedeció. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, el hombre le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros al adolescente, y acercó su boca a su oído.

-Lucy es hermosa, ¿verdad?- le preguntó, sonriendo de medio lado. El de pelo rosa miró fijamente a la rubia. Observó sus finos rasgos femeninos. Su cabello dorado, sus pardos ojos, su nariz fina, su boca…

-Sí, lo es- le susurró, sonriendo mientras un ligero tono rojo adornó sus pómulos. Gildarts sonrió más, su plan iba dando resultado.

-Tiene bonitas piernas, ¿verdad?; Y, ¿ya viste sus caderas? Son las de una diosa. Tiene un cuerpo buenísimo, ¿no crees?

Todo eso, Natsu lo almacenaba, e iba fijándose en los detalles. Miró sus piernas, que iban descubiertas, como siempre. Las tenía cruzadas de una forma muy femenina, y al usar minifalda, lucían espectaculares. Su cadera era perfecta, no muy estrecha ni muy ancha, simplemente perfecta. Y su cuerpo, endemoniado cuerpo. Pasó sus ojos, que ahora parecían los de un depredador, por toda su esbelta figura. Desde sus hombros hasta sus tobillos. Nada parecía más perfecto y hermoso a los ojos de Natsu en ese momento.

-Está buenísima- le escuchó exclamar al dragon slayer, sonrojado considerablemente. Gildarts le dio la razón, emocionado.

-Ahora, imagínatela en un delicioso traje de baño, con un par de coletas. Luce preciosa, ¿verdad?

Ese comentario hizo click en la mente de Natsu, y ésta inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar. Divisó el rostro y cuerpo de Lucy. Ella llevaba dos coletitas en su cabello rubio, y mostraba una sonrisa tímida. Usaba un erótico traje de baño color celeste, de dos piezas. Éste apenas cubría lo necesario.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo de Natsu fue reaccionando a ese tipo de pensamientos, y Gildarts se dio cuenta, sonriendo triunfal.

-Imagínatela de gatita, con un sexy leotardo y orejitas de gato.

A la velocidad de la luz, la (ahora) pervertida mente de Natsu lo llevó a un nuevo escenario. Se encontraba Lucy con su cabello suelto. Su mirada llena de pena y su rostro cubierto por un adorable sonrojo. Unas pequeñas orejas de gato adornaban su cabeza, y su cuerpo iba cubierto por un leotardo en color morado, que pronunciaba a la perfección su buen par de pechos y sus bien contorneados muslos. Natsu estaba que explotaba por dentro. El calor comenzó a inundarle el cuerpo entero, haciéndolo casi echar humo de sus orejas.

-Y toda ella para ti solo Natsu, sólo para ti…

Sin querer, su muy traviesa imaginación lo llevó a la habitación de la rubia. Ella llevaba su traje de baño, y estaba muy sonrojada. Se encontraba recostada en su cama, y con sus dedos lo invitaba a recostarse a su lado. Esa imagen, ese simple panorama hizo enrojecer al chico como nunca, y le hizo darle un colapso por calentura elevada. Inconsciente, su cabeza dio contra la barra.

La primera víctima había caído.

Gildarts le enseñó el estado en que había dejado a Natsu al maestro, y éste levantó su dedo pulgar como aprobación. Entonces, miraron a su próxima víctima: Gray. Para eso, ya tenían la cosa preparada.

-Oye Gray- habló Makarov, haciendo al chico prestarle atención.

-¿Qué sucede viejo?- respondió, mientras bebía una cerveza.

-¿Ya viste el tomo de esta semana de la revista oficial de magos?- le preguntó Gildarts, como no queriendo la cosa. Gray contestó negativamente. La verdad esas cosas ni le importaban.

-¡Qué lástima! No tienes ni idea quién viene en primera plana, con una entrevista íntima y sesión de fotos especial- le dijo el padre de Cana, quién se hallaba desmayada por tomar tanto alcohol en una mesa cercana.

Al escuchar eso, Gray dejó de tomar por un momento de su bebida.

-¿De quién se trata, viejo?- le preguntó, con un deje de curiosidad imposible de ocultar. Makarov y Gildarts sonrieron muy al estilo de Joker.

-Velo por ti mismo chico.

Y el maestro le alcanzó la dichosa revista. Gray fijó su mirada en ella, y escupió la cerveza que tenía en la boca al ver la portada: la hermosa Juvia Lockser vestida con un delicado minivestido color azul, su cabello suelto adornaba sus hombros, y su marca del gremio en su pierna izquierda lucía en todo su esplendor. Al lado de la gran foto, aparecía la noticia principal: Los más íntimos detalles de la vida de esta preciosa maga elemental. Y un poco más abajo, con letras más pequeñas, rezaba: ¡descubre quién es el chico de sus sueños! Esa noticia lo dejó helado. ¿El hombre de sus sueños? ¿Y quién carajos era ese estúpido? Tensó la quijada. Abrió de golpe el magazine, y fue directo a la dichosa entrevista, con el ceño más fruncido que nunca. Nada más que supiera el nombre del aquél desgraciado imbécil y le iría a romper la cara a puñetazos. Esa reacción lo sorprendió un poco, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo mucho. Era más importante descubrir quién era el malnacido "hombre de sus sueños". Llegó al artículo de su interés, y no pudo evitar quedarse mudo: Juvia aparecía en la página completa, con una blusa estraple color azul marino y un microshort en negro, que muy apenas le tapaba lo justo. Su rostro iba bien maquillado, resaltando su belleza. Y su cabello, alaciado hasta llegarle a la cadera. Se veía tan hermosa. En la página contigua, empezaba la entrevista. A grandes rasgos, le preguntaban de su vida privada, de su hogar, su familia, su gremio y sus amigas. A la página siguiente, en donde ella aparecía con la misma ropa, solo que recargada en la pared con una de sus piernas sobre ésta, en una pose muy sensual, es donde estaba la parte de su vida amorosa. La entrevista iba así:

_E: Cuéntanos Juvia, ¿cómo está tu vida amorosa?_

_JL: No tan bien como Juvia quisiera, señor entrevistador._

_E: ¿Tienes galán?_

_JL: *sonrojada* N-No…_

_E: ¿Algún pretendiente?_

_JL: *suspiro* No._

_E: Vamos Juvia, una chica tan bella y tan poderosa como tú, debe de tener pretendientes de a montón._

_JL: Eso no es así, Juvia apenas pasa desapercibida en el gremio. Las más populares son Myra-san y Erza-san._

_E: Pero tú eres muy hermosa…_

_JL: Tal vez para usted Juvia lo sea, pero no es así para quién yo quiero._

_E: ¿Estás enamorada de alguien en este momento?_

_JL: *silencio* J-Juvia no sabe si responder…_

_E: Anda, al menos descríbenos como es ese chico._

El corazón de Gray comenzó a latir de forma exagerada. Su sangre hervía de furia, y de aquello que nunca en su vida iba a aceptar, de celos. Sudando, continuó leyendo.

_JL: B-Bueno. Él es un hombre muy fuerte. Siempre ayuda a sus amigos y los protege de todo mal. Es caballeroso y lindo, además de serio. Su personalidad es algo distante para con Juvia, ya que apenas nota su presencia. _

_E: ¿Es miembro de Fairy Tail?_

_JL: *sorprendida* ¿C-Cómo lo supo?_

_E: ¿Entonces sí es un mago de tu gremio?_

_JL: *sonrojada* A-Así es…_

Gray no cabía en su impresión. ¿De quién se trataría? Volteó a ver a todos los hombres a su alrededor, tratando de notar algún detalle que le dijera quién era ese idiota de quién Juvia estaba enamorada.

_E: Por favor, dinos su nombre._

_JL: P-Pero…_

_E: Puedes aprovechar esto como una declaración, Juvia._

_JL: ¿De verdad?_

_E: Así es, además no dudamos en que en cuánto ese chico lea esto, correrá a decirte que tú también le interesas._

_JL: *sonrojada* E-Está bien. Su nombre es Gray Fullboster._

Un pesado yunque cayó sobre la cabeza del mago de hielo, literalmente. Abrió sus ojos enormemente al leer su nombre ahí escrito. ¿Era él? ¿Hablaba en serio? No se lo podía creer. Sin darse cuenta, dio vuelta a la página y se encontró con la sesión de fotos que acompañaba a la entrevista. Se podía a ver a Juvia con varios cambios de ropa y diferentes poses, usó desde unos pantalones vaqueros hasta una minifalda muy sexy, y su cabello, iba de estar sujetado a caer en una cascada de rizos rebeldes. Aparecía sentada, de lado, acostada, de espaldas, de perfil, entre otras. Y en todas lucía radiante y preciosa. Su delicado cuerpo lucía perfecto y su belleza resaltaba muy bien. Entonces llegó a la foto especial, esa que solo aparecía una vez al mes, y daba la casualidad que ahora le tocaba aparecer. Y no pudo creer lo que vio: Juvia vestida con un entallado bikini en color blanco, su cabello alaciado cayendo sobre sus pechos. Una de sus manos estaba sobre su cadera, y la otra sobre una de sus piernas levantadas. Una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro. Lucía jodidamente sexy. Gray se sonrojó salvajemente. Nunca había visto a Juvia así, en traje de baño. Y de verdad que se arrepentía, si así de sensual lucía en foto, ¿cómo luciría en carne y hueso? Tragó seco. No lo soportó, la sorpresa de saberse el hombre soñado de Juvia y verla tan bella en bikini le afectó, ya que cayó desmayado sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

Makarov y Gildarts pusieron cara de bingo, su segunda víctima había caído.

Rápidamente, pasarían a la siguiente: el dragon slayer de hierro. Sabían que era incluso más reacio que Gray en temas románticos, pero con esfuerzo y algo de suerte lo dejarían más enamorado que nunca de la pequeña Levy.

-Oye, ¿sabías que a Levy-chan le encantan las novelas románticas?- le preguntó Gildarts directamente al chico, quién le miró como si fuera un espécimen no identificado o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y eso qué?- soltó, mientras continuaba con su desayuno de tuercas y placas.

-Nada, sólo me preguntaba si tú sabías eso.

-Pues no, no lo sabía.

-Una de sus novelas preferidas es Romeo y Julieta.

-¿Ah? ¿Y quiénes son ellos?

Gildarts le miró con cara de no creérselo. A parte de idiota y orgulloso, era un ignorante.

-Son la trágica pareja de amantes de Verona.

-Argh, que idiotez.

-Su historia es de verdad dramática y su romance una desgracia, ya que sus familias se odiaban a muerte y ellos no podían estar juntos- contó Gildarts, dramatizando la escena. Gajeel le miró con cara de aburrimiento.

-Qué estúpidos, entonces.

-¿Por qué estúpidos?- preguntó Gildarts, dándole por su lado al renuente chico.

-Pudieron haberse olvidado mutuamente y buscarse a alguien más.

-¿No lo entiendes? Su amor era profundo, y no podían olvidarse uno del otro.

-Pues eso los convierte en unos idiotas.

Gildarts suspiró. Éste le costaría un poco más de dificultad.

-A Levy-chan le parece hermoso ese amor.

Gajeel lo volteó a ver, serio.

-¿Y?

-Ella espera enamorarse algún día de esa manera.

El chico matadragones cambió su expresión. ¿Aquélla enana debilucha estaba enamorada, acaso? Por lo que le contaba este anciano, así parecía. Frunció el ceño. ¿Y de quién iba a estar enamorada esa mujer? ¿Quién era el imbécil que osaba coquetearle? Gruñó internamente. Él sabía que ella era una aficionada a los libros, y eso la mantenía ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo; era por eso que le sorprendía saber que ella tenía tiempo para andar romanceando por ahí con cualquier desgraciado que podría aprovecharse de sus ingenuos sentimientos y reírse de ella. Era en verdad una tonta.

-Ne Gajeel- lo llamó Gildarts, despertándolo de su trance.

-¿Q-Qué?- preguntó, aturdido.

-¿Y si eres tú?

-¿A qué te refieres viejo?

-A que si fueras tú quien la enamorara, apuesto a que ella sería muy feliz.

Gajeel rió de burla.

-Tú estás alucinando, anciano.

-¡Sólo imagínalo! Tú y ella, a la luz de la luna, mirándose mutuamente…

-Basta ya, viejo.

-…ella luciendo como una verdadera doncella, completamente enamorada de ti, entregada a ti en cuerpo y alma.

Eso descolocó un poco al chico malhumorado. Por un fugaz instante, se imaginó la escena. Ella vestía un largo vestido color rojo, con el cual lucía de verdad hermosa. Ella le dedicaba una delicada sonrisa, solo a él. Y sostenía sus pequeñísimas manos entre las de él. Ella le decía que lo amaba locamente, y que no podía vivir sin él. Y él, sonrojado y apenado, le decía que la amaba también. Y lentamente, fueron juntando sus rostros, y se fundieron en un apasionado beso que lo llevó hasta el mismísimo cielo.

Esa visión hizo sonrojar como cereza al mago de hierro, y desplomarse contra el suelo, inconsciente por semejante paisaje.

¡No lo podían creer! Ya llevaban la mitad de sus víctimas. Sus sonrisas no podían estar más anchas. Ahora, ¿quién seguía? ¡Ah sí! Mystogan, mejor conocido como Jellal Fernández. Para él, ya tenían la jugarreta armada.

-Eh Jellal…

El serio muchacho levantó la mirada hacía la del maestro.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Me enteré de algo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?

-Algo que sucedió en el balneario hace unos días.

Jellal puso cara de extrañeza.

-¿Y qué fue?

Makarov le miró lascivamente.

-Le tocaste los pechos a Erza.

El rostro de Jellal prácticamente echó humo, de lo rojo que se encontraba. Se levantó de golpe.

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-UE?

-Ni creas que nadie se dio cuenta, porque yo los vi.

El chico de pelo azul no podía ni verlo a los ojos. ¿Hablaba en serio? Él revisó que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, pero al parecer se le escapó el pequeño hombrecillo.

-¿Y?

Jellal puso cara de horror.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Son suaves?

La sangre le dejó de circular y su pulso se detuvo. Se quedó helado de solo pensar en contestarle. Y él también, como sus compañeros, se dio de lleno contra el suelo. Cuatro y faltan dos, se dijeron triunfantes.

Elfman era el que seguía. Éste también sería difícil, pero si ya lo lograron con Gajeel, ¿por qué no con el grandulón de los Strauss? Se acercaron a él, ideando un buen plan que diera resultado. Hasta que algo se le ocurrió a Gildarts, era arriesgado pero lo intentarían.

-Elfman…- le llamó, y el obediente le volteó a ver.

-¿Sí?

-¿Eres un hombre de verdad?

Elfman hasta refunfuñó por la pregunta.

-¡Claro que soy un hombre de verdad!

Gildarts no escondió su sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Entonces por qué no tienes una mujer a tu lado?

El albino le miró, sorprendido. ¿De qué hablaba este tipo?

-¿Una mujer?

-Así es; todo hombre que se digne de serlo, tiene una buena mujer a su lado.

Elfman se horrorizó.

-¡Necesito a una mujer!

-En efecto Elfman, y ya te estás tardando.

Pero el chico parecía confundido.

-¿Pero quién sería mi mujer ideal?

Gildarts tuvo que morderse el labio de la risa que le daba.

-Veamos…

Aparentó mirar por todo el gremio, hasta que fijó sus ojos en cierta castaña de lentes.

-¿Qué me dices de Evergreen?

El chico bestia la miró fijamente. La mujer usaba su tan característico vestido verde, su cabello castaño suelto y sus diminutos lentes. Entonces, el hombre se le acercó al chico…

-Es linda, ¿no crees?

-P-Pues…

-Tiene un buen cuerpo, ¿eh?

Elfman se sorprendió ante el comentario. Volteó a ver a la castaña, observándola mejor. Y sí, la verdad que estaba de muy buen ver.

-S-Sí.

-¿Te gusta?

El albino se sonrojó, asintiendo lentamente.

-¿Y si tú le gustas también? ¿Y si quiere ser tu novia? ¿Y si se quiere casar contigo? ¿Y si quiere tener hijos contigo?

Todas esas preguntas aumentaban el bochorno en la cara de Elfman. Era tanta la presión, que terminó igual que sus amigos, tirado sobre la barra con los ojos en blanco.

¡Genial! Ya sólo faltaba la última víctima: el nieto del maestro, Laxus. Ese sí que era un dolor de cabeza. Makarov nunca le conoció una sola novia, ni siquiera cuando era adolescente. Así que, indagar en los temas de amor con su nieto era casi como un suicidio. Pero, se arriesgaría, por el bien de Fairy Tail.

-Ey, niñato- le habló, con las manos en las mejillas.

-¿Qué quieres anciano?

El viejo sonrió.

-Has crecido.

Éste levantó una ceja, extrañado.

-¿A qué viene eso vejestorio?

-Ya tienes edad para casarte.

El rubio escupió medio tarro de cerveza ante el comentario. ¿Se había vuelto loco este viejo?

-¿Estás tomado o qué?

Makarov ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Nada de eso, ya va siendo hora de que sientes cabeza.

Laxus le miró horrorizado. No hablaba en serio, ¿o sí? Soltó una risa, más por nervios que por burlarse.

-¿Y con quién voy yo a casarme, a ver?

El anciano buscó a la indicada en todo el séquito de magas femeninas en el gremio. La verdad ni él mismo sabía con quién casaría a su testarudo nieto. Debía ser alguien paciente, que aguantara sus desplantes y excentricidades, y sobre todo amable, para que lograra apaciguar su rebelde carácter. Además, debía considerar que tuviera madera de madre, ya que él deseaba llegar a ser bisabuelo algún día. Y entonces, la encontró. No podía haber mejor partido que ella. Era realmente hermosa, y sobre todo era un ángel con los demás. Sonrió, satisfecho.

-Te casarás con Myra-san.

Laxus tosió seco. ¿Acaso era una broma?

-Estás jodido, viejo.

-¡Cállate! Ella es la única mujer capaz de soportarte, idiota.

El rubio suspiró.

-Además, es de las magas más hermosas del gremio.

-Si sí, nadie pone en duda eso.

Makarov le volteó a ver, malicioso.

-¿Entonces, te gusta?

Laxus abrió los ojos, sonrojado.

-¡Claro que no! Tú estás alucinando.

-No finjas, Laxus.

El chico desvió la mirada, apenado.

-E-Es muy hermosa, debo confesar.

-Y sensual.

El rubio le miró, sonrojado. Su viejo abuelo nunca cambiaría, moriría siendo un pervertido. Lo bueno que él no se parecía a él, en absoluto.

-Será una buena esposa.

-Sí…

-Incluso una buena madre.

-¡E-Espera viejo! No te quieras ir tan lejos.

El anciano le miró, aparentando inocencia.

-Por Dios Laxus, es lógico que después del matrimonio vengan los hijos.

-Ya lo sé, pero es aún muy pronto para pensar en hijos, viejo tonto.

-Eres un hombre con suerte. Tener a la hermosa Myra para ti solo en su luna de miel.

Laxus se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Ella vestida con un corsé con encaje, esperándote en tus aposentos como tu esposa. ¡Ah, qué envidia me das!

Y como buen hombre que es Laxus, no pudo evitar imaginarse a la angelical albina vestida como su abuelo le describió, envuelta en sábanas blancas, esperándolo en su cama nupcial, llamándole "querido esposo". Sonaba fenomenal, desde luego. Y bastante tentador. Entonces, él le sonreiría, y la sostendría entre sus brazos, la besaría, y después…

Con todo y su gran altura, se fue directo a la barra, desmayado por calentura extrema como sus colegas.

¡Misión cumplida! Todas las víctimas habían caído, fue un verdadero éxito. La verdad, ni siquiera se esperaban que todo terminara así. Todo fue producto de su profundo aburrimiento. Pero, a estas alturas, sería divertido ver los resultados de sus actos sobre esos muchachos…

**Bueno, hasta aquí se los dejo. Es obvio que tiene continuación, pero eso lo decidirá la cantidad de reviews que reciba este capítulo. Sin más, los comentarios son bien recibidos, ya lo saben. Neesan lee todo lo que le escriben, de verdad, y contesta XD. En fin, ¡gracias de antemano por leer! Y nos leemos pronto.**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola lectores! Aquí estoy de vuelta con la continuación a este Two-Shot. Está de más aclarar que este es el desenlace del mismo.**

**Quiero, primero que nada, darles las gracias a todas las personas que tuvieron la amabilidad de leer esta historia, y sobre todo que se hayan tomado la molestia de dejarme su comentario. También agradezco las suscripciones, tanto a la historia como al autor, y claramente, a las personas que agregaron este fic a su lista de favoritos. De verdad, muchísisisimas gracias, no tengo nada con qué pagarles, más que con esta continuación.**

**Sin más, aquí la conti.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, toda la autoría corresponde a Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**¡A leer!**

**Capítulo Dos.**

-¡Eh vagos!

Y todos levantaron su cabeza de golpe, expectantes.

-¿No les parece que Bicslow y Bisca hicieron bien casándose?

Y ellos miraron a la pareja feliz con su hijita.

-Ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo.

Entonces, una chispa desencadenó todo un bombardeo dentro de cada hombre. Y cómo almas que lleva el diablo, se dirigieron cada uno con su chica. Los dos más viejos sonrieron complacidos…

La rubia sonreía. Iba paseando por la orilla de la acera como todas las noches, de vuelta a su casa. Y también como cada vez que lo hacía, un hombre de una de las balsas le decía que tuviera cuidado y se fijara al caminar.

Miró al cielo. Se hallaba totalmente en calma, sin una sola nube y un firmamento estrellado como nunca. Sonrió mucho más, al notar casi todas las constelaciones de sus espíritus celestiales.

La verdad, se sentía un poco diferente. Esa mañana al levantarse, tuvo un presentimiento de que algo estaba por ocurrir. Supuso que si era cierto que "algo" fuera a pasar, tendría que ver con el gremio o algo por el estilo; pero ese día, Fairy Tail estuvo de lo más relajado. Más que nada, porque los hombres de pronto dejaron de hacer borlote. Y lo más extraño, estaban reunidos la mayoría en la barra, hablando muy sospechosamente con el maestro y Gildarts. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Seguramente de tonterías de hombres, se dijo ella.

Llegó a casa. Abrió la puerta y prendió la luz. Lo primero que haría sería darse un buen baño, cenarse algo ligero y luego dormir. Deseaba avanzarle un poco a su novela, pero estaba muy cansada, además de que no tenía ni una idea nueva en la cabeza. Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Para cuando llego, ya no llevaba los zapatos ni el listón que sostenía su dorado cabello.

Entonces, comenzó a despojarse de sus prendas. Entró al baño con una diminuta toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, y dejó al agua caliente llenar su bañera. Mientras, se quitaba sus aretes. Después de unos cuántos minutos, se sumergió en la cálida agua. Se hallaba a su temperatura preferida.

-¡Ah, esto es tan relajante!- exclamó, sonriendo. Eso era lo que quería, un poco de relajamiento. Y así, se quedó ahí durante alrededor de media hora.

A las afueras de su casa, un joven de cabellos rosas se encontraba mirando su ventana. Su corazón no había parado de latir desbocado desde esa tarde, al hablar con Gildarts. De verdad que había sido un despistado. Jamás antes había notado lo hermosa que era Lucy. Bueno, si sabía que era linda, claro poseía ojos como los demás, pero no le había importado hasta entonces. Solo pensaba que era linda, y ya. Es todo. No era como si eso lo hubiera emocionado o deslumbrado, o al menos no que él se haya dado cuenta. A lo mejor sí, pero era demasiado indiferente a ese sentimiento. Pero ahora, todo había cambiado. Sí le importaba que Lucy fuera hermosa. Porque no quería que nadie más descubriera esa belleza; la quería solo para él.

En fin, decidió entrar por la ventana, como siempre lo hacía al llegar a la casa de la chica. Llegó al borde y abrió las ventanas, sin hacer un solo ruido. Observó la habitación. La olfateó. Olía a ella. Entonces, reparó en el sonido que provenía del baño. Era una voz que al parecer estaba cantando, o eso quería lograr. Seguramente ella se estaba duchando.

Abrió los ojos, atónito. Y se sonrojó al instante, al descubrir la situación. Lo mejor era regresar después, cuando ella ya haya terminado…

Pero en ese momento, ella iba saliendo del baño. Salió secándose su cabello. Él esperaba topársela solo en bata de baño, pero al parecer esa noche no era de suerte. Lucy salió ya vestida, con un pijama en dos piezas, una blusita delgada de tirantes color rosa, y un mini short gris. Ella al verlo, sentado al borde de su ventana, no hizo expresión alguna.

-Ah, Natsu…- exclamó ella, dejando la toalla sobre el respaldo de su silla. El chico seguía sorprendido de que ella no le haya gritado que se fuera o algo por el estilo.

-H-Hola Lucy.

-Hola.

Entonces, ella empezó a cepillar su cabello frente al espejo. Natsu quedó embelesado, observándola. Fue así que ella volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Quieres algo?- le preguntó, seria. Él negó con la cabeza, sentándose ya en su cama.

-¿Entonces, qué haces aquí?

Natsu no supo qué responder. Sabía a qué había ido, pero no tenía el valor para decírselo. Aunque, no quiso intimidarse, y la miró.

-Quisiera hablar contigo, Lucy.

Ella se sorprendió. Miró la expresión del rostro de Natsu por el espejo de su peinador. Éste se hallaba bastante serio, demasiado para considerarlo preocupante. Se giró.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo, cohibida.

-No es algo malo, no tienes porqué ponerte así…

Entonces ella suspiró, destensando sus hombros.

-Aunque, tal vez si puede ser un poco malo…

Lucy se volvió a tensar en un segundo.

-¡Basta Natsu! Dime ya qué sucede.

El pelirosado fijó sus ojos sobre los de ella. ¿De verdad iba a decírselo? ¿Así, nada más? No estaba para nada seguro. Pero, sus sentimientos ya eran reales, y él no era alguien que ignorara lo que sentía. Así que ya estaba dicho. Lo iba a hacer.

-Bueno yo…

Lucy se acercó a él. Él desvió sus ojos. Entonces la rubia se sentó frente a él en la cama, cruzando sus piernas.

-Dime, Natsu.

Sin querer, empezó a temblar. ¡Diablos! Esto nunca le ocurría cuando quería exteriorizar algún sentimiento que tenía. Pero esta vez era distinto. Tan solo tenerla frente a él, con esa mirada fija en su persona, le ponían la piel de gallina.

Pero, él ya estaba seguro de lo que sentía. La amaba con locura, y quería hacérselo saber cuánto antes. No debía acobardarse ahora.

"_Natsu, ¡tú puedes!"_, se animó en pensamientos, mientras levantaba sus ojos para ver el rostro sereno de la chica rubia frente a él. Lucy seguía mirándolo, exigiéndole una explicación.

-B-Bueno…- tragó seco, y se acomodó un poco en la cama. Toda su piel se encontraba sensible, y cualquier rose que ella hiciera con él, su corazón se aceleraba a niveles insospechados. Además, desde que entró y la vio vestida así, todo su fuego interno empezó a crecer, casi calcinando su garganta. Los ojos pardos de Lucy seguían puestos sobre la figura del chico matadragones.

-Verás, yo…- puso una mano sobre su nuca, dándole mil vueltas a las palabras que se supone debía decirle. Diablos, esto no estaba funcionando.

Lucy enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué ocurría con este chico? Actuaba muy extraño esa noche. Pero ella no notaba lo nervioso y "emocionado" que se hallaba el chico en ese momento, precisamente porque ella ya había aparecido así, con esa ropa frente a él, y él nunca mostró señal de vergüenza o algo por el estilo. Entonces, ¿qué tenía de distinto?

Pero, el pobre chico no aguantó más. Ese endemoniado escote de la rubia lo estaba matando. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue encima de ella, arrinconándola sobre la cama. Lucy estaba sorprendida, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, y sus muñecas aprisionadas por las grandes manos del muchacho.

-Natsu, ¡¿qué te pasa!?- le exigió saber, retorciéndose debajo de él. Pero, al ver el enorme sonrojo en el rostro de Natsu y una mirada profunda y fija, se quedó quieta. El chico, al notar que ella ya no hacía más esfuerzo por zafarse, aligeró un poco la presión sobre su cuerpo y sus muñecas.

Bajó un poco la cabeza, casi hasta quedar nariz con nariz.

-Lucy, tengo algo que decirte…

Ella, ya sonrojada, se le quedó viendo a esos ojos negros que la atravesaban de pies a cabeza.

-¿Q-Qué oc-

La chica calló, al notar como él le dio un fugaz beso a su cuello. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Él al levantar la cabeza de nuevo, le dedicó una sonrisa. Y de nuevo, se acercó, pero esta vez dirigió sus labios a su oído izquierdo.

Y en un susurro, habló.

-Lucy…

La rubia, al sentir el aliento en su oído, experimento tal nivel de placer que tuvo que cerrar su boca para no suspirar. De pronto, las manos del dragneel abrazaron su cintura.

-…me gustas mucho.

Y ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. De pronto, todo alrededor de ella se detuvo. El tiempo se congeló, al igual que su pulso. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de escuchar?

De un movimiento rápido, Natsu se levantó, dejándole libre. Se giró, para no tener que verla, y ella se incorporó en la cama. Su corazón latía a velocidades imposibles, y su cara ardía de vergüenza. Ya lo había dicho, por fin. Se llevó una mano a su pecho, tratando de calmarse un poco.

Lucy observaba su espalda, sonrojada también. Natsu se le había declarado. Le había dicho que le gustaba. Pero, ella…ella no sabía qué decirle. No sabía qué sentía.

Y él, después de unos minutos de silencio, entendió que ella no le correspondía. Triste, subió a la ventana, dispuesto a irse. Pero, un impulso hizo a Lucy tomarle la muñeca para que no se fuera.

-¡Espera…!

Y él, sorprendido, volteó; pero no contó con que Lucy lo jalaría con tal fuerza, que terminaría debajo de ella en cuestión de segundos. Ahora era ella quién lo acorralaba.

Avergonzada, aprisionó la cabeza del chico contra la almohada. En realidad, la escenita era demasiado erótica, y ella se estaba muriendo de pena por dentro, pero no perdería más el tiempo. Él, por respeto a ella, intentó no rozar su piel por ningún motivo.

-N-Natsu…- le habló con un sonrojo marcadísimo. Él la miró.

-Y-Yo…y-yo…también- dijo en un hilo de voz. Él abrió los ojos.

-… ¡Tú también me gustas mucho!- le confesó, ardiendo su rostro de vergüenza. El chico, mostró una sonrisa que le surcaba la cara entera. Y ella al ver esa angelical sonrisa, también lo hizo inconscientemente.

Estallando en risas, Natsu abraza con fuerza la cintura de la muchacha, y hace que rueden por la cama, quedando ahora ella bajo de él. En ese momento, la cortina de la ventana se abrió ligeramente, dejando que un rayo de luna se colara dentro, e iluminara el rostro de Lucy.

Natsu la observó. Sus hermosos ojos brillantes, su perfecta sonrisa, sus cabellos cuál rayos de Sol. De verdad que la amaba. Sin pensarlo, lleva sus dedos a su delicado rostro, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Eres muy hermosa, Lucy- le dice en voz baja. Y ella, ante tal comentario, no logra hacer más que sonrojarse y sonreírle.

Entonces, el tiempo vuelve a detenerse. Solo estaban ellos dos, nadie alrededor. Lucy acarició sus rosados cabellos, haciéndolo reír. Y entonces lo supo. Pasaría el resto de sus días junto a ese muchacho infantil, medio bruto y despistado que tanto amaba.

El silencio se los dijo. Era el momento idóneo. Todos los sentimientos ya estaban dichos, ahora debían sellarlos con algo más fuerte. Algo más especial.

Lentamente, Natsu fue acercándose al rostro de la rubia. Sus brazos rodearon con firmeza su cintura, mientras se sostenía de sus piernas para no dejarle todo su peso. Lucy, adivinando lo que sucedería después, subió sus manos a los hombros del muchacho, totalmente sonrojada, esperando el rose.

Dio un respingo al sentir la punta de la nariz de Natsu tocar la suya, cerrando los ojos de inmediato. Natsu sonrió, enamorado.

-No tienes porqué inquietarte…- le susurró, acariciando con dulzura su cabello dorado. Ella abrió los ojos, llenos de timidez. Entonces, ya más en calma, se abrazó completamente a la nuca del matadragones. Y por fin, sus labios se unieron. Primero tímidos, castos; después, mientras iban ganando experiencia, se fueron atreviendo. Lucy no dudó en prensarse a su melena rosada, al sentir el éxtasis que le producía ese contacto. Y Natsu, apaciguaba su fuego interior acariciando con deseo su delgada cintura, casi queriendo llegar un poco más abajo, pero siempre con recato. Sin detenerse, Natsu abrió paso entre su boca, juntando su lengua con la de ella. Lucy se sorprendió ante el atrevimiento del muchacho. Iba a separarse, pero con sutileza, Natsu la retuvo con su boca.

Pero la vida es cruel, y la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente. Agitados, separaron sus labios. Y sonriendo, juntaron sus frentes.

-Te amo, Lucy- se aventuró a decir el Dragon Slayer, mirándola fijamente. La princesa sonrió.

-Yo también, Natsu.

Y así, él se acurrucó a su lado, abrazándola.

Gray caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Todo lo que había ocurrido ese día había sido demasiado. Desde que salió del gremio se hallaba algo aturdido, por el tremendo fregadazo que se dio al caer desmayado. Aun se sobaba su adolorida espalda, al haber caído sobre el respaldo de aquella silla en la barra.

¿Qué haría ahora? Se dijo a sí mismo. Y varias cosas llegaron a su mente. Empezó a recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que ha pasado junto a Juvia, y se dio cuenta que ella siempre le había dado muestras de su amor por él. Desde comentarios amorosos, hasta abrazos efusivos y grititos de emoción por su parte cuando él sonreía o inclusive la miraba. Y de todo eso él se percataba, pero pensaba que era alguna clase de broma o algo por el estilo. Nunca pensó que Juvia sería tan idiota como para enamorarse de un fulano como él, alguien que no le convenía para nada. Él era… ¿quién diablos era? Un tipejo maleducado, descarado y arrogante. Le valía un pepino la vida, y andaba sin un rumbo determinado. Lo único que lo mantenía quieto en un solo lugar era su familia, Fairy Tail, gracias a ellos él pudo sentir que pertenecía a un lugar.

Después de la muerte de Ul, su vida dejó de tener sentido. Aun siendo muy joven, sintió que ya no le quedaba más por hacer en este mundo, que ya no podría seguir…

Pero entonces conoció a ese loco gremio y a sus despiadados miembros. Y poco a poco, ellos curaron esa herida abierta. Ellos, como bálsamo celestial, hicieron cerrar esa herida. Y entonces él pudo conocer la felicidad por primera vez.

Pero, eso no duró por mucho tiempo. Se dio cuenta que el fantasma de Ul y su pasado aún lo atormentaban.

Por eso, él no se creía merecedor de las atenciones de Juvia. Ella, una chica tan hermosa e inocente, tan pura, tan buena…que sintiera amor por un don nadie como él. Y no quería creerlo, más bien, aún no podía aceptar que era verdad. Que ella estaba enamorada de él. Tan pérdida e irremediablemente enamorada.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego? Siempre tratándola de forma indiferente. Siempre rechazándola, aun cuando ni él mismo se daba cuenta de que lo hacía. Era simplemente…

Argh, no quería reconocerlo. Era simplemente un estúpido.

Introdujo sus puños en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tenía que ir a hablar con Juvia ya mismo. Pero, se sentía muy nervioso. De solo pensar en tocar el tema con la chica, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Él no era bueno en esas cosas. Las mujeres para él eran un misterio, y un dolor de cabeza entenderlas. Y hablar de temas amorosos con ellas, era como un laberinto.

Pero, Juvia no era una mujer común. Nunca lo fue a sus ojos. De alguna forma inexplicable, algo se encendió dentro de él cuando la conoció. Pero claro, siendo el idiota que era, se tardó en darse cuenta. Pero ahora, que sabía los verdaderos sentimientos de la maga de agua, eso que se había encendido, ahora tenía una luz brillante, que lo llenaba de una calidez incomparable. Supo qué era ese sentimiento; vamos era tonto, pero no un imbécil como para no reconocer cuándo está enamorado a cuando no. Y aunque se sentía feliz, seguía sintiendo ese menosprecio hacia él.

Por favor, ¿qué podía él ofrecerle? ¿Una casa? A menos que sea la de él; ¿una familia? Bueno, hasta la fecha no sabía si era estéril, pero seguramente no; ¿un matrimonio sólido y fiel? Sabía que era un fanático de las mujeres guapas, pero amaba lo suficiente a Juvia como para nunca engañarla con otra mujer. Pero, hacerla feliz…ese era el problema.

Él era un insensible de primera. Le costaba horrores expresar lo que pensaba, y aún más lo que sentía. Y sabía que fácilmente podía llegar a herirla, y hasta de una manera irreparable. Y eso era lo que él no quería. No quería hacer una más de sus famosas idioteces y perderla…eso le dolería demasiado.

Y mientras nuestro héroe iba en sus cavilaciones, levantó la mirada del suelo, y se encontró con algo que lo dejó helado como su magia: una Juvia sonrojada, sumamente avergonzada, siendo abordada por dos hombres con el tomo de la revista que él acababa de leer esa misma tarde. La miraban de una forma lasciva que le hirvió la sangre, y uno de ellos osó ponerle una mano encima, tocando su cintura mientras la arrinconaba contra una esquina en uno de tantos callejones oscuros…

-Anda Juvia-chan, no te ocurrirá nada malo.

-P-Pero ustedes le pidieron a Juvia sólo su autógrafo…

-Un beso no te costará nada.

-Vamos Juvia-chan…

Y la siguieron tocando. Uno se atrevió a tener cojones para poner una mano sobre uno de sus senos, mientras otro se acercaba a su oído.

-¿Por qué no nos haces una sesión privada en traje de baño?

Ella solo se horrorizó más.

-¡N-No, dejen a Juvia!

-Te aseguro que te va a gustar…

-¡Pero Juvia no quiere, no, aléjese!

Empezó a forcejear con los tipos, pero ellos parecían no entender. Estaban decididos a ver a Juvia en ropa interior en vivo y en directo. De inmediato, uno de ellos le sujetó las muñecas a la chica, mientras que otro empezó a desabrochar su vestido. Juvia quería gritar, pero su terror era demasiado que su voz se apagó en su garganta.

Gray estaba que explotaba. Sin contener más su impulso, corrió a darles a esos hijos de puta lo que se merecían. Tomó por el hombro al malnacido que osaba intentar desabrochar su vestido, y lo miró con ojos matadores.

-¿Qué mierda intentas hacer, cabrón? ¡Y tú, quítale las manos de encima!

A uno lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, mientras que al otro lo envió al piso de un solo puñetazo. La chica se sintió aliviada, mientras intentaba torpemente de limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Gray, aun sosteniendo en el aire al pobre infeliz, volteó a verla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-Sí…

Pero el vio claramente las marcas que los dedos del tipo dejaron en sus muñecas, que ella intentaba por todos los medios esconder. Gray frunció el ceño.

-Tus muñecas, están heridas.

-¿Eh? ¡A-Ah! N-No es nada, Gray-sama…- su nombre lo soltó con voz queda, bajando la mirada mientras escondía sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Gray fulminó con la mirada al hombre que tenía por el cuello.

-Estás muerto.

-O-Oye espera viejo…

-Te atreviste a tocarla.

-P-Pero solo queríamos divertirnos…

-¡Pues con ella no!

Y lo azotó contra el suelo. El tipo escupió sangre, ya que se dio de boca contra el concreto. Gray chocó sus manos para invocar su hechizo, pero fue detenido por Juvia.

-G-Gray-sama por favor, deténgase.

-Apártate, Juvia.

-P-Pero Gray-sama...

-¡Ice Maker…!

-¡Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama se convierta en un asesino!

De pronto, la magia de Gray se apagó. Esas palabras, atravesaron su pecho como flechas. Inmóvil, dejó al tipo escaparse cobardemente. Cuando lo perdió de vista, dejó caer los brazos a los costados.

-G-Gray-sama…

Él la volteó a ver.

-J-Juvia…d-de verdad…s-se lo a-ag…

Pero no logró articular, ya que el llanto le ganó a las palabras. Sollozó con fuerza, dejando a sus lágrimas derramarse por sus pómulos. Gray, suspirando, se acerca a ella.

-Hey…

Ella continuó llorando.

-Hey no llores.

Pero ella no le hizo caso.

-Por favor, no llores más.

Fue entonces, que sin resistir más Juvia se abalanzó a su pecho, escondiendo su rostro en él. Gray dejó entrever la sorpresa en su rostro.

-¡Juvia lo siente tanto, si tan sólo no hubiera aceptado hacer esa entrevista, Juvia…!

-No te preocupes, no fue culpa tuya.

Eso la hizo callar. Con sus ojos abiertos, levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el mentón de Gray.

-De verdad Juvia…

Y sin esperarlo, los brazos del chico la rodearon con firme dulzura. Ella pegó su mejilla en el pecho de él, escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Eso la hizo sonrojarse.

-Gray-sama…

Y se acurrucó más en su pecho, uniendo sus manos por detrás de su ancha espalda. Entonces, tomando todo el valor del que fue capaz, Gray le susurró al oído…

-Yo leí la entrevista, Juvia.

Ella se tensó un poco, pero no le quito la suavidad a su abrazo.

-¿G-Gray-sama la leyó?

-Sí.

Juvia se cohibió un poco, tratando de separarse de él para poder verlo a los ojos. Cuando se encontró con su mirada, cayó enamorada una vez más. Él la miraba de la manera más dulce que se puede mirar a una chica. Ante tan intensa forma de mirar, el rostro de Juvia se sonrojó. La chica quiso hablar, pero él la interrumpió.

-Así que estás enamorada de mí, ¿eh?

Eso le cayó como yunque a la pobre Juvia, que sólo pudo responder con un sonrojo cubriéndole la cara entera. Bajó la mirada, asintiendo con lentitud. Cerró sus ojos, sumamente avergonzada, y esperando un rechazo, o una burla, o algo muy propio de Gray Fullboster…

…pero nada de eso llegó. Pasaban los segundos, y no se oía más que silencio. Juvia abrió sus ojos lentamente, y levantó la cabeza con la misma lentitud. Sus ojos chocaron, como agua cálida contra agua helada.

Y la visión ante sus ojos, le encogió y contrajo el corazón mil veces en un segundo. Gray-sama estaba sonriendo, de la manera más bella en que se puede sonreír. Una sonrisa limpia, sin pretensiones, sincera. Y era dedicada exclusivamente para ella, sólo para ella.

-¿G-Gray-sama?- preguntó, aún dudosa de la visión que había tenido.

Pero él, igual de callado, solo tomó a la chica de la cintura y se acercó a su oreja.

-Me gustas Juvia. Mejor dicho, te amo.

Esas palabras, esas simples palabras, hicieron un recorrido por su espinazo, subieron por su nuca, rodearon su cuello, bajaron por su garganta, y se detuvieron justo en su corazón, para ya jamás salirse de ahí.

Los grillos comenzaron a cantar su canción nocturna, mientras una lámpara aluzaba a la joven pareja. Ninguno podía estar más feliz en otro momento. En especial Juvia, quién llevaba esperando por bastante tiempo escuchar esa anhelada declaración.

-Juvia también ama a Gray-sama- le dijo, separándose un poco, para verle a los ojos.

Ya, por fin, se lo había dicho. Siempre gritándolo en pensamientos, siempre dándoselo a entender, siempre demostrándoselo. Pero ahora, lo había dicho. Suspiró de alivio, se sentía mucho más tranquila ahora. Gray le mostró su sonrisa, abrazándola más fuerte.

-Bien, ya está, ahora eres mía- le dijo posesivamente. Juvia sólo sonrió y asintió.

-Y ahora sólo YO podré verte en traje de baño y solo a MÍ me modelarás, ¿entendido?- le susurró al oído, poniendo roja a Juvia. Eso hizo reír al chico.

El par de parejas recién hechas regresó al gremio. Natsu y Lucy iban tomados de la mano, sonriendo ampliamente; Juvia tenía por el brazo a Gray, echando corazoncitos alrededor. De verdad lucían muy felices.

Al fondo, se podían notar algunas otras parejas recién formadas también esa noche: Laxus abría la boca, con la cara totalmente roja, mientras MyraJane lo alimentaba; Jellal y Erza, bailaban al son de una balada romántica, mirándose perdidamente enamorados; Gajeel, escuchaba con aparente atención el cuento que Levy le estaba leyendo, aunque él solo estaba perdido en el movimiento de los labios femeninos al hablar, los cuáles había probado por primera vez hace unos minutos; y Elfman discutía como todo un hombre con, su ahora mujer, Evergreen.

De verdad que hasta el ambiente cambiaba, ahora que reinaba el amor en Fairy Tail. Makarov y Gildarts se recostaron sobre su respaldo cada uno, con un tarro de cerveza en su mano derecha. Sus pechos estaban hinchados de orgullo de sus retoños, ya que por fin habían dejado de ser unos imbéciles, para convertirse en adultos. Que nostalgia daba.

En eso, se acerca Romeo a los dos viejos.

-¿Ustedes saben por qué todos andan raros esta noche?- les susurra, bastante curioso por saber el extraño comportamiento de ciertos miembros esa noche. Gildarts lo voltea a ver, e inmediatamente suelta una sonrisa perversa. Voltea a ver a Makarov, quién entiende al instante la indirecta.

-Ne Romeo- exclama Gildarts, llamando la atención del pequeño.

-¿Uhm?

Oh pobre, pobre Romeo. La verdad no sabe a lo que se ha metido al juntarse con ese par de viejos pervertidos…

**FIN.**

**Bien, aquí termina. Espero que haya llegado a las expectativas de todos, y que les haya gustado. Me despido agradeciéndoles de nuevo su interés, y pidiéndoles que dejen su comentario acá abajo. ¡Abrazos a todos!**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


End file.
